Loading and unloading at transport of unit goods on load carriers, such as standard pallets is to a large extent still often done manually via available crane equipment, and it is very time consuming. Sometimes it has been shifted to containers, which method is an expensive means of transport, especially in the case of refrigerated goods, and the available loading space can not be utilised to a maximum extent.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,796 is earlier known a goods handling system for loading and unloading ships, where a load cage for transport of the goods to and from the ship is guided by two guides located outside the load cage. The guides are heavy I-beams and have a length corresponding to the depth of the cargo hold plus the part required above the ship. This means that only the guide has such a large weight that it can be handled only by means of a crane. The lower end of the guides are placed on the bottom of the cargo hold, thereby forming a base for an elevator-like lifting device. At position adjustment of this lifting device it is necessary that the crane lifts the "elevator" somewhat, whereupon the telescopic transport arm can be extended or retracted. This is a rather circumstantial and time consuming operation, which furthermore requires that the crane is manned.